Link state protocol (LSP) messages use reliable flooding to propagate link state information within a network. These LSP messages are distributed hop-by-hop within a network such that LSP packets are sent from a network node to every adjacent neighbor node in the network. These techniques have scalability limits, as the LSP message distribution techniques within the network are inefficient and redundant.